The True Purpose of the Nether
This is Fake Gullible 6 Year Olds The nether is known as many things: The Nexus, the Gateway to Fire Fields, Minecraft hell and the Cornerstone of all Brewing (ok, it’s just me that calls it that). But don't you wonder why Notch created it. Is it just another challenge or is there something darker hidden within? The Wither's Lair It was a normal day playing Minecraft on my Xbox one. (I don’t have PC version don’t judge me.) I was exploring the nether to build an arena out of quartz because I had some friends in my world they made it much easier. There was another reason I was going far from the portal. I wanted to find a nether fortress so I could brew some fire resistance potions because I always got killed by lava, therefore losing most of my stuff. When I did finally find a Nether Fortress, it looked strange. It was made out of obsidian, there weren't any holes in the bridges, and it only had withered skeletons. I decided to check it out since one of my friends had been on a huge mining trip and most of my armor had survived, but I had to use an iron sword so I decided to pile up with all the spare dirt blocks a carry around, in case I need it. But when I got into the first room of the fortress…. …...I was shocked to see four soul sand blocks in a T shape and a wither skull on each side but none in the middle. I wanted to run but the way I came in had been blocked by obsidian. Only one of my friends had a diamond pick and I told him to follow the trail of cobblestone I made and that I was trapped inside an obsidian room. By the time he got the fortress I had run out of food and when he broke the first block I noticed he had changed his skin to the wither battler. But when I asked him why, he said he didn't change his skin. When I left the obsidian room, I heard someone say ‘never return to my lair’ and when I looked back into the room I noticed the soul sand and skulls had disappeared. The Sightings Over the next few weeks, strange things started happening in the world: skeletons turned into wither skeletons, everyone would occasionally get the wither effect, nether mobs would spawn, blocks would turn to netherrack and things would randomly explode or burn. But the most terrifying sighting would be soulsand and wither skulls in the same formation as they were in the nether. After a while, I decided to go exploring to see if a could find a temple or two. All was well. But when I got back… ….I saw the city I and my friends had made had been destroyed. Now all the ground was netherrack and there were fire and lava everywhere. It was just like the nether but what really terrified me was in the middle of the city, stood a golden statue of a wither. Just then I saw a wither that also looked like a player, but then it spoke! Not in the game but in the real world! You disturbed my resting place! Who are you? Well, since you’re gonna be dead meat soon, I guess it wouldn’t hurt telling you where I came from. I started out as a bug in Minecraft's code, but then I developed my own personalities and wrote my own code. When they discovered me, I had grown too powerful for them to delete me so they created the nether to contain me. But I guess they forgot about me and added the wither and wither skeletons. Foolish act. I was able to gain enough power from the wither and wither skeletons to revive myself. But I still Don’t have my full powers, and I didn’t know how to escape. Then, one day, you came and showed me how to get my full power back by leading me to the exit. I followed you back to the portal and I took the life from the blocks and now I have destroyed your precious city! I have trapped your friends in this so called game and now I will destroy you! Just then, I realized there were two wither skeletons behind me, ready to capture me and knock me out. I tried to log out, but it was too late! Everything Went Black When I woke up, everything was blocky around me. It took me a second or two to realize where I am. I was in Minecraft. ....I was in Minecraft. The Battle (Finale) I woke up in an obsidian cage the wither creature looking down at me ‘welcome to my world’ Said the wither creature’they call me lord witherus and Soon there going to be calling you dead meat’ I sat there staring into his void like eyes’ah the strong but silent type you will be fun to destroy’ just then the bars disappeared ‘try anything funny and I kill you right here and now’ he geustured for me to follow him I obeyed until we got to what seemed to be battle preparation room’your going to prepare for the battle when your finished walk into the main arena’and then lord witherus walked away. i decided to look around and see what i could use in the battle I went into a chest and found stacks of bottles o enchanting and enchanted Books I decided to grab a dIamond sword and armour I got a few stacks of bottles o enchanting and protection books and sharpness fire aspect and knockback and enchanted the sword and armour at an anvil and then it was time to battle.when I walked onto the battlefield and I noticed that half of it looked like the overworld and the over half looked like the nether. the half I came on was overworld and the half witherus came on was nether. just then witherus charged at me with a sword that looked like it was made from netherrack I countered with my sword it turned out diamond didn’t beat netherrack he knocked my sword to the side I had to duck under his sword I rolled to the side to grab my sword but as I picked it up I flew into the air and landed in a massive crater... ...I just survived thanks to the Protection on my armour but witherus had gotten over to me and was now standing on my chest... ...just as he was going to plunge his sword into me he was shot by multiple arrows it gave me time to get up and grab my sword and I saw the people who shot witherus were my friends I had forgotten he had trapped them in the game we all ran at him at once my friends were pinning him down and as I was about to plunge my sword into his chest he said his last words’even If you destroy me you can’t destroy the witherus code’ I plunged my sword into him’go back To hell witherus’ I said just then I blacked Out when I woke back up I was back in my world it ws all over witherus had been killed and he would never return or would he. Grammar fixed by Bella1963 Category:Nether Category:Pages by tangyhyperspace Category:Creepypasta